S3E01: Beneath These Streets (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version)
Summary "Beneath These Streets (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version)" (Japanese title: Cloud's Life in Danger! Get the Medi-Laser) is Season 3's first episode, and the twenty-first episode of the series "Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians (1987)." Plot The episode opens with the TMNM and their allies hanging around in the sewer lair when Cloud Strife and Aerith Gainsborough enter and noticed they are not doing their daily katas. After being berated by them on losing their fighting edge, our heroes resume their daily katas. In the Jotundrome in the center of the Earth, Uka-Uka's group reveals to Loki's group that the Protein Silicon Brain is damaged from their last battle and it only needs a number of vital electronic components replaced by being shot with a healing laser. Then Loki's group and their henchmen are tasked to go get such a laser in New York City to fix the Jotundrome, and the only way to get to the surface and back is by Pneumatic Modules. On the streets of New York City, the TMNM and their allies are exhausted from their lookout and upon seeing the local movie theater playing a movie marathon called "Kung Fu Commandos Vs. Chainsaw Cheerleaders," decide to take a break to go see it. After buying the tickets, they turn their Mobiancoms off and they go in. In the sewers, Cloud and Aerith are concerned about the TMNM and their allies' absence and contacts Elise Oriana III and Tai Kamiya's groups to ask if they saw them, but to no luck, they didn't. At Metro Hospital, Elise and Tai's groups are doing a conference interview on a new invention called the Medi-Laser. Suddenly, Loki's group and their henchmen arrive and steal the Medi-Laser. While Elise's group calls Christopher Aonuma's group for help, Tai's group try to call the TMNM and their allies, but no answer from them. With the TMNM and their allies, they finish their movie marathon and go to a nearby pizza parlor to enjoy some pizza and tiramisu. With the rest of our heroes, they join up with Cloud and Aerith to go after Loki's group and their henchmen when they spot the stolen hospital truck double-parked in a downtown area and realize Loki's group and their henchmen are there. Just when Loki's group and their henchmen are about to return to the Jotundrome via the Module, Cloud, Aerith, and Christopher's group intervene and attempt to stop them, but Sephiroth changes the Medi-Laser's healing polarity to a normal laser polarity and shoots Cloud with it. Just when he threatens to shoot Aerith next if she refuses to go with them, Christopher's group intervene again and unknowingly knocked the directional control module off the Medi-Laser. After Loki's group and their henchmen get away in the Module, Aerith and Elise, Christopher, and Tai's groups take a now comatose Cloud out of the building to the sewer lair. Back in the sewer lair, the TMNM and their allies, having learned of Cloud's condition, immediately blame themselves for slacking off. Deciding to make up for it by saving Cloud, our heroes head out to find Loki's group and get the Medi-Laser back. At the Jotundrome, Loki's group and their henchmen deliver the Medi-Laser to Uka-Uka's group, but without the directional control module, the Medi-Laser can't fire its proper target. Uka-Uka's group then sends Loki's group and their henchmen back to the surface to find the directional control module. With our heroes, they learn of the directional control module when Izzy Izumi revealed that he and our other heroes found it when Cloud was shot. Then learning Loki's group's henchmen wreaking havoc at the park to lure our heroes out, our heroes go after them. After a brief scuffle, the henchmen get away, leaving out heroes to head for the sewer lair. In the sewers, our heroes encounter Loki's group and their henchmen and after another brief scuffle, manage to get the Medi-Laser back, but lost the directional control module in the process. Then after Loki's group contact Uka-Uka's group to send some Gauntlet Soldiers for backup, to which they agree to send two only, they discover a newspaper that says Metro Hospital has built a new Medi-Laser to replace the one that was stolen. With our heroes, they learn of this from the news and decide to go get it. But Loki's group steals it as well and once re-encountered in the sewers, our heroes fight Loki's group, their henchmen, and the two Gauntlet Soldiers, and manage to get the Medi-Laser back while Loki's group and their henchmen are washed away by the sewer waters and the two Gauntlet Soldiers are destroyed. Back at the sewer lair, our heroes set the Medi-Laser's laser polarity to healing polarity and shoots Cloud with it, healing and reviving him, much to their happiness. Then Elise, Christopher, and Tai's groups return the Medi-Laser to Metro Hospital while the rest of our heroes agree to never slack off again. In the Jotundrome, Uka-Uka's group is angrily berating Loki's group and their henchmen for failing them when Vanitas angrily duct-tapes Demidevimon's mouth and removed Mephiles' crystal brooch for a brief moment. After Mephiles gets his crystal brooch back on and Demidevimon ungags himself in a painful way, Loki's group angrily berates Uka-Uka's group on whether they despise our heroes or them. Notes * Villains' Insult Count: 31 (1 by Demidevimon, 1 by Oxide, 1 by Arukenimon, 3 by Cortex, 3 by Myotismon, 3 by Sephiroth, 4 by Pinstripe, 1 by Koala, 3 by Hunter J, 5 by Loki, 2 by Vanitas, 2 by Eggman, 1 by Tribot, 1 by Uka-Uka) * Locations: City Streets, City Sewers, Mobians' Sewer Lair, Jotundrome, Center of the Earth, Metro Hospital, Abandoned Building's Basement, City Park, Movie Theater * Vehicles: Mobian Van, X-Tornado 2.0, Cheapskate, Channel Six News Van, and Pneumatic Module * Gadgets: Mobiancom, Communicator, and Medi-Laser * Debut of the Pneumatic Modules, pneumatic devices used to drill to the Earth's surface which would continue to be used as the Gauntlet Clan members' main mode of transport for the rest of the season. * First appearance of the TMNM's disguises which feature a woolen hat, mittens and a padded jacket. * Charmy attempts to quote Fred Flintstone from "The Flintstones" by saying "Yabba-Dabba-Doo." * This episode gives a little nod to the fanmake of the 1990 TMNT film. * The battle cry Cloud shouts just as he flips our heroes around in anger sounds a little bit like Sacajawea. * In the Japanese version of Season 3, the opening song is "Biggest Dreamer" (From "Digimon Tamers") and the ending song is "Ashita wa Atashi no Kaze ga Fuku" (Translation: My Wind Will Blow Tomorrow) (From "Digimon Adventure 02"). Goofs * Loki's gold shine on his armor keeps changing to a lighter tone in some shots throughout the episode. * Pinstripe's curl at the end of his hair is missing in one shot when Shadow yanks his pants down to reveal his boxers. * When Hunter J was getting ready to throw the gas grenade, the blue markings on Vanitas' kilt is colored a darker shade of blue instead. * After Demidevimon rips the tape off his lips at the end of the episode, his lips are a lighter shade of red from the tape ripping off. Then in the last shot, the marking is regular red instead. * In the shot where Eggman angrily says to Orbot, Cubot, and Tribot "I’d use this Medi-Laser on your brains, if they weren’t such small targets," his mustache is colored a darker shade of orange instead of its regular orange coloration. Character Appearances Heroes * Ace D. Copular * Adagio Dazzle * Aerith Gainsborough * Agumon * Allison Oriana * Amy Rose * Applejack * Aria Blaze * Big the Cat * Big William "Billy" W. Williams * Biyomon * Blaze the Cat * Braeburn * Caramel * Charmy Bee * Cheese the Chao * Chris Thorndyke * Christopher Aonuma * Cloud Strife * Comet Tail * Cosmo the Seedrian * Cream the Rabbit * Dingodile/Dale Wallaroo * E-123 Omega * Elise Oriana III * Ember * Espio the Chameleon * Flash Sentry * Fluttershy * Froggy * Gabumon * Gatomon * Gomamon * Grubber J. Gribberish * Izzy Izumi * Joe Kido * Kari Kamiya * Kayla the Wolf * Knuckles the Echidna * Li'l Arturo de la Guerra * Matt Ishida * Max the Wolf * Miles "Tails" Prower * Mimi Tachikawa * Palmon * Patamon * Pinkie Pie * Pokey Pierce * Rainbow Dash * Rarity * Rouge the Bat * Sanford "Snake" D. Ingleberry * Seifer Almasy * Shadow the Hedgehog * Silver the Hedgehog * Soarin * Sonata Dusk * Sonic the Hedgehog * Sora Takenouchi * Spike * Starlight Glimmer * Sunset Shimmer * Tai Kamiya * Tentomon * Thunderlane * Tikal * Tiny Tiger/Tucker Tigerson * TK Takaishi-Ishida * Trixie * Twilight Sparkle * Vector the Crocodile * Yuffie Kisaragi Villains * Arukenimon (Temporally changes into her Beast form in this) * Cubot * Demidevimon * Dr. Eggman * Dr. Nefarious Tropy * Dr. Neo Cortex * Dr. Nitros Brio * Dr. Nitros Gin * General Traag (Non-speaking cameo) * Granitor (Non-speaking cameo) * Hunter J * Infinite * Koala Kong/Kent Kong * Komodo Joe/Joe Komadipatatim * Komodo Moe/Moe Komadipatatim * Loki * Mephiles the Dark (Temporally changes back into his Weak form in this) * Mummymon (Temporally changes into his Beast form in this) * Myotismon * Nitros Oxide * Orbot * Pinstripe Potoroo/Paul "Pinstripe" Potolini * Ripper Roo/Ricky Rooter * Sephiroth * Tribot * Uka-Uka * Vanitas Episode Titles in Other Languages * Japanese **クラウドの危険の生活！メディレーザーを入手 **Kuraudo no Kiken no Seikatsu! Medirēzā o Nyūshu **Cloud's Life in Danger! Get the Medi-Laser * English ** USA: Beneath These Streets (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version) ** UK: Within These Sewers * Latin America Spanish **Dentro de Estas Alcantarillas **Within These Sewers * Castilian Spanish **Dentro de Estas Alcantarillas **Within These Sewers * Catalan **Desa Cloud **Save Cloud * French **Obtenez le Medi-Laser **Get the Medi-Laser * Canadian French **Jwenn a Medi-lazè **Get the Medi-Laser * German **Rennen um Clouds Leben **Race for Cloud's Life * Italian **Corsa Contro il Tempo **Race Against Time * Portuguese **Resgate Cloud **Rescue Cloud * Brazilian Portuguese **Resgate Cloud **Rescue Cloud * Mandarin Chinese **云的生命危险！获取梅迪-激光 **Yún de Shēngmìng Wéixiǎn! Huòqǔ Méi dí-Jīguāng **Cloud's Life in Danger! Get the Medi-Laser * Cantonese Chinese **雲的生命危險！獲取梅迪-鐳射 **Yún de Shēngmìng Wéixiǎn! Huòqǔ Méi dí-Léishè **Cloud's Life in Danger! Get the Medi-Laser * Korean **위험에 처한 구름의 삶! 메디 레이저 받기 **Wiheom-e Cheohan Guleum-ui Salm! Medi Leijeo Badgi **Cloud's Life in Danger! Get the Medi-Laser * Danish **Genoplive Cloud **Revive Cloud * Dutch **Niet Meer Verslappen **No More Slacking Off * Swedish **Inget Mer Slacking Av **No More Slacking Off * Icelandic **Óheiðarlegar Afleiðingar **Dire Consequences * Norwegian **Konsekvensen av Later Seg **The Consequence of Slacking Off * Thai **ชีวิตของเมฆในอันตราย! รับมเดิฦะซเร **Chīwit ̄Khxng Meḳh nı Xạntrāy! Rạb Mdeiłasre **Cloud's Life in Danger! Get the Medi-Laser * Russian **Под этими улицами **Pod Etimi Ulitsami **Beneath These Streets * Polish **Cloud w Niebezpieczeństwie **Cloud in Danger * Finnish **Velttoilijas Koskaan Menesty **Slackers Never Prosper * Hungarian **Naplopó Soha Nem Prosperál **Slackers Never Prosper * Greek **Φυλή για δικαιοσύνη **Fylí gia Dikaiosýni **Race for Justice * Hebrew **המירוץ למדי לייזר **Hmyrvts lmdy Lyyzr **Race for the Medi-Laser * Arabic ** انتقام ** Antiqam ** Vengeance Episode Links Previous: S2E14: Return of the Jotundrome Next: S3E02: Mobians on Trial Category:Season 3 Episodes